Después de la cita
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió a esos dos chicos después de la "cita"? GxV.


**¡Hola!****  
****Este es mi segundo fanfic (One-shot) para Dragon Ball Z, y de nuevo estoy enfocada en los personajes de Gohan y Videl. Quise hacer algo lindo por ser el día de San Valentin (antier) y salió esto. Es como si fuera el final de mi otro one-shot _La segunda cita de Gohan_. Espero que se animen a leerlo y, si quieren, leer el otro también. O no lo lean y sólo ignorenme.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_******_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama_

* * *

**Después de la "cita"  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom _

Era una linda madrugada de otoño en Cd. Satán, la luz del alba aún no alcanzaba a cubrir el cielo por completo; y aunque lo cubriese, era dudable que algún residente de tan famosa ciudad la viera, difícilmente había un puñado de personas despiertas. La hija de Mr. Satán se encontraba dentro de este grupo.

Con la respiración agitada, la frente sudorosa y los cabellos desarreglados, no dejaba de pensar en el día anterior. Había tenido su primera cita con Gohan... si es que se le podía llamar cita.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Después de haber besado al chico__ (en la mejilla) y de que saliera volando a casa, había pensado mucho en lo sucedido y en lo bien que la había pasado a su lado a pesar de no haber sido una cita real... e imaginándose qué tanto mejor sería si tuvieran una verdadera. Pensar en eso _teletransportaba _de inmediato mariposas a su estomago._

_-¿Dónde estabas Videl? - preguntó autoritariamente Mr. Satán cuando su hija arribó a la mansión._

_-Oh, papá... yo... yo - decidió que era mejor no mentir - estaba con Gohan._

_-¿Con Gohan, dices? - elevó la voz unos cuantos tonos y, en el momento en que la ojiazul creyó que su padre empezaría a soltarle un sermón sobre no salir tarde con __chicos__, la abrazó con efusión. - ¡Ah, mi querida niña! ¡Me alegra tanto escuchar eso!_

_-¡¿Qué?! - inquirió totalmente sorprendida, tratando de zafarse del estrangulador abrazo que su progenitor le regalaba._

_-Haces bien en salir con ese chico - exclamó con una expresión que delataba lo mucho que la idea le agradaba, se separó de su hija y continuó hablando - de esa manera me darás un heredero muy fuerte, digno de su abuelo._

_-¡Papá! - gritó totalmente abochornada y se marchó a su habitación, dejando a su padre riendo triunfante._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Se había despertado muy temprano y había decidido entrenar un poco. Pero los puñetazos al costal y las patadas al aire no habían sido capaces de alejar de su memoria los recuerdos de la "cita" ni las palabras de su padre.

Reconoció que estaba ansiosa por que el tiempo pasara rápido y ya fuera hora de ir a la escuela. Deseaba tanto verlo y saber qué pensaba de lo sucedido… pero sobretodo, deseaba salir con él de verdad.

¿Qué pensaba Gohan de lo sucedido?

Muy lejos de la mansión Satán, Gohan descansaba plácidamente sobre el césped del prado que se encontraba cerca de su casa; miraba el Sol comenzando a elevarse después de una temprana (y no planeada) sesión de entrenamiento. Lo que lo había incitado a salir tan temprano fue la falta de sueño, producto del nerviosismo que lo atormentaba con el solo recuerdo de cierta "cita" con Videl el día anterior… A decir verdad, no era _tormento_ la palabra adecuada, sino una más parecida a _emoción._

Cuando su madre se enteró no hacía más que saltar de felicidad, su padre le dio una **muy** fuerte palmada en la espalda y Goten gritaba sin parar por toda la casa "¡Gohan tiene novia, Gohan tiene novia!". "¡Que no es mi novia!" decía el saiyajin con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y luego se lanzaba a perseguirlo por toda la casa intentando que se callara… nunca lo conseguía.

¿Y si fuera su novia?... ¿Cómo sería si ella fuera su novia? Para eso tendrían que salir antes, ¿no?, tener más citas… citas que sí fueran _citas, _lo que quería decir que alguno de los dos tendría que pedírselo al otro y… un momento, ¿sería acaso que eso era lo que Videl quería decirle el día anterior? El pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse.

En ese caso, debía ser él quien tomara la iniciativa esta vez, pero ahora con la plena consciencia de que estarían en una cita formal y no sólo saliendo porque sí. Definitivamente le gustaría.

¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla más tarde en la escuela? Después de todo, no todos los días se tiene una "cita" con una amiga que termina con un dulce beso en la mejilla. El recuerdo de este beso le provocó un nuevo sonrojo que se extendió hasta las orejas y le hizo suspirar. No podía esperar a estar en la escuela y verla otra vez.

***

¡Por fin! La preparatoria Orange Star aparecía en su campo de visión, lo que significaba que muy pronto estaría ahí y lo volvería a ver. Cientos de mariposas revolotearon sin control dentro de ella mientras se acercaba a la terraza. ¡¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar que el joven saiyajin en quien había estado pensando toda la noche se encontraba ahí esperándola?!

-Gohan... - murmuró la ojiazul al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambos pies sobre el firme suelo (de la terraza).

-¡Hola Videl! - saludó con una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a ella. - Me alegra verte.

-Y a mi también. - coincidió con una sonrisa igual. Observó a su acompañante por varios segundos, estudiando su rostro, el cual, repentinamente, parecía estar adquiriendo tonalidades más y más rojizas. - Ehh... ¿Cómo te fue ayer... después de llegar a tu casa?

-Mmm... Bien... sí, me fue bien - exclamó sin estar completamente convencido.

-¿Sí? Por el tono en que lo dices pareciera que hubiera sido todo lo contrario.

-No - rio un poco - Es sólo que... bueno, tú conoces a mi familia. Cuando les conté que tú y yo... ehh... bueno, _salimos..._

-¡Oh! Ya veo - murmuró con voz apenas audible sin dejarlo terminar. Recordó lo que sucedió en su casa con su padre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato, entonces, apenada, bajó la mirada. De pronto, más decidida y con mayor determinación, volvió a levantarla y lo miró a los ojos - Oye Gohan, sobre eso... - pero se puso nerviosa y paró indecisa, entonces volvió a colocar su mirada en el suelo.

¡No! ¡No debía frenarse! ¡No otra vez! El día anterior había perdido muchas oportunidades, pero eso no volvería a pasar, esta ocasión ella lo haría, le pediría una cita. Estaba a punto de continuar hablando y darle fin a su acometido, cuando sintió una mano de Gohan en su hombro. Levantó la vista.

-Videl, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Todo el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, la sangre corría con gran rapidez por el cuerpo de la ojiazul, haciéndole sentir una calidez sensacional... El rostro de Gohan se veía tan lindo a sus ojos en ese momento, tan atractivo...

-Sí, sí me gustaría.

Gohan sonrió gustoso y Videl hizo lo mismo.

Eso no significaba que ya fueran novios... aunque quizás... quizás con el tiempo las cosas avanzarían lo suficiente para dar ese paso. Con perseverancia y paciencia, la increíble amistad que hasta ese momento habían cosechado, daría fruto a una singular relación en el futuro... aunque, claro, aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

FIN

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo eso?  
Me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto... claro, si es que alguien leyó esto.  
¡Muchos saludos a todos y que pasen buenos días/tardes/noches!**


End file.
